eyeshield 21
by storywriter19
Summary: It's a little twist of Eyeshield 21 with Sena being confident and surrounded with a harem. he also has another role beside the running back. Yaoi!Harem!everybody is probably OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**EYESHIELD 21**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Eyeshield 21. I am only borrowing the characters.

XX= time skip

-X- = point of view change

Chapter 1

Anezaki Mamori waited impatiently for the airplane from America to arrive. On her hand, she carried a cardboard on which was written 'Kobayakawa Sena'.

Finally, the airplane arrived and she stood up straight, searching for Sena in the midst of arrivals. She searched for a short boy with brown gravity defying hair, brown eyes and a timid air surrounding him. But she could not find him even as the arrivals left until no one was left. She gave a disappointed sigh and turned to leave when she saw a boy standing next to her and watching her with an amused expression.

She recognized him as one of the arrivals. He had shoulder-length hair that was tied loosely on a ponytail. His hair was blonde with highlights of red and black. He had brown eyes with a sharp-quality in them. He was a lot taller than her and stood confidently. He was wearing a black shirt and black tight jeans with white converse. He had on two simple necklaces and multiple rings on is fingers. He also had multiple chains around where the belt should be and three piercings in each ear.

Before Mamori could say anything, the boy opened his mouth, showing stark white teeth and said, "Mamo-nee." With a slight accent.

Mamori stood there stunned until she also opened her mouth and stammered, "S…Se…Sena?"

The boy, Sena, just grinned.

XX

Sena and Mamori arrived at Sena's apartment, Mamori still insisting that he stay with them.

"It's okay, Mamo-nee. I will be fine on my own otherwise my parents wouldn't send me on my own, would they."

"I guess not. Oh, and which school are you going to study in?"

"I was thinking about the same school as you."

"Ah, Deimon, that's good. We haven't been on the same school since elementary, when you went to America."

Mamori helped Sena unpack. It was nighttime when they finished.

"I will see you tomorrow at Deimon then Sena."

"Okay, Mamo-nee. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sena." She then left for her own house.

XX

Sena opened his door to leave at the same time as his neighbor. They looked at each other.

Sena's neighbor had spiky blonde hair and pointy ears. He was wearing black pants, white shirt and a turquoise jacket. He recognized it as the Deimon high school's uniform. He also had two pair of piercings on his ear. His neighbor stared at him for a while then grinned, showing his sharp teeth.

It would have scared Sena if he had been the same boy as when he was in elementary, but now it sent a surge of arousal through his body. On his stay in America, his views on dangerous had changed drastically. Now, instead of being scared, he becomes aroused. And his neighbor just screamed dangerous.

-X-

Hiruma exited his apartment, thinking of ways to recruit permanent members for Deimon devil bats. He noticed from the corner of his eyes, the door next to his apartment being opened. He stared at the figure exiting the apartment.

He had shoulder-length blonde hair with red and black highlights which was swept back and kept in place by black clips. He was wearing black tight jeans, white shirt and black jacket with black boots on his feet. He had three piercings on each ear, two necklaces and multiple rings on his fingers. He carried a black backpack with white stripes.

When his neighbor looked at him, he grinned, enough to show his sharp teeth. He expected him to be wary if not a little scared but he just stood there, staring at him with a slight gleam to his eyes which made him a little uncomfortable and made him shiver in anticipation. Anticipation for what, he did not know.

He walked towards his neighbor and extended his hand. "My name is Hiruma Yoichi and welcome to the neighborhood."

He shook his hand and opened his mouth to speak, "Kobayakawa Sena, and thank you for the welcome." He then looked him up and down with a gaze that he recognized as hungry. "Are you a student of Deimon high school?"

"Yes, I am."

"Ah! Can you give me a tour of the school later? I am a new student." Sena said while rubbing the back of his neck.

He didn't know why but Hiruma agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**EYESHIELD 21**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Eyeshield 21. I am only borrowing the characters.

XX= time skip

-X- = point of view change

Chapter 2

Sena made his way towards the small clubhouse behind Deimon after taking his schedule. Hiruma had told him to go there to meet him so that they could start their tour.

He opened the door to see a huge round body running towards him at full speed. In instinct, he put his hands below the body's armpit and hauled the body above his head and threw it to the other side. He turned to see the face of the body and saw Hiruma standing next to the body on the ground with his mouth wide open.

Hiruma then closed his mouth and slowly said. "You are the first person to ever surprise me." He then walked towards Sena, held his hand and said, "Please join the American football. If you do, I will do anything that you say until we win the Christmas ball."

Sena thought about it for a while but he didn't really need to think. He had been wanting to join the American football club but no need to tell Hiruma that. Then a dangerous glint appeared on his eyes that almost made Hiruma take back his offer, almost.

"Okay." He said, still having the dangerous glint on his eyes.

A relieved expression came upon Hiruma's face, "Thank you." He said softly.

"I want to try the deal first." Sena said making Hiruma nervous. But he wouldn't be Hiruma if he showed it.

"Okay." Hiruma said uncertainly.

Sena grinned then said, "Kiss me."

"W… what!" Hiruma exclaimed, red-faced.

"I said kiss me." Sena said slowly still grinning.

Hiruma stared at Sena for a while then he too grinned. He took a step towards Sena and placed his lips upon his. Sena wrapped one of his arms around Hiruma's neck and another around his waist and pulled Hiruma flush against him.

They kissed for a long time, breathing through their nose when breathing was necessary. They kissed using their teeth and tongue, while their hands roamed each others' body. They only broke apart when they heard the bell ring.

"Time flies when you are having fun." Sena said while grinning. He was answered by a lustful grin. Sena then remembered the body he had thrown. He pointed at the body and asked, "Who's that?"

Hiruma turned towards the unconscious body and said, "Oh, that's Kurita, he's my classmate and the lineman. Not many can throw him, which is why I was so surprised. You are going to be a lineman, okay?"

"Sure, I actually can play all positions but I prefer lineman and running back."

"Running back? What is your 40 yard-dash?" Hiruma asked feeling curious.

"4 secs." Sena said nonchalantly still staring at Kurita and therefore missing the amazed look on Hiruma's face.

"Okay then." Hiruma said in a final voice that made Sena look at him. "You will be a lineman during defense and running back during offense. But your identity as a running back will be hidden. I don't want people from other clubs chasing after you."

"Okay. Now mind guiding me to my classroom. We never got to the tour, you know."

"Oh yeah, okay, let's go."

XX

Sena opened the door of his classroom with a 'bang' causing everyone to turn their heads towards him.

"Nice entrance." The class heard someone say from outside the door and behind the unknown boy. The boy stepped inside and made his way towards the teacher, allowing everybody in the class to see the person behind him. And the moment they did, they all cringed in fear. It was the 'devil on Earth' Hiruma Yoichi.

Hiruma grinned at the reactions while Sena snorted and rolled his eyes. "Here's your class, I will see you after class." Hiruma said and waved a goodbye and began to turn back.

"Hiruma!" Sena called out.

Hiruma turned back just in time to see Sena blow a kiss at him. He grinned then continued on his way. After a while, the class could hear Hiruma's signature laugh.

The whole class simultaneously shuddered then turned to look at Sena with a bit of curiosity and a lot of wariness, after all he had blown a kiss at THE Hiruma Yoichi.

Sena just grinned at them then introduced himself. "My name is Kobayakawa Sena. I am going to be your classmate from today onwards and also a member of American football." He then made his way towards one of the empty seats in the back and sat down with his legs on top of the table.

The class stared at him for a while then quickly resumed their lesson when Sena raised an eyebrow.

XX

Sena cautiously opened the door of the American football club, in case there was someone else who wanted to tackle him, only to see the one from this morning crying while looking at him.

"I…I am so sorry! This morning, I was just so happy because I thought you wanted to join American football that I couldn't control myself. But you probably don't want to join now!" Kurita ended with a loud wail

"It's okay. And I am already a member of the American football." Sena said with his right fingers in a 'peace' sign.

More tears poured down Kurita's face but this time he had a big smile to go along with it. "Re… Really?"

"Yeah." The door opened more fully and Kurita saw Hiruma next to Sena. Hiruma put one arm around Sena's shoulder casually. "He is a lineman during defense and a running back during offense. He will be a great lineman, don't you think, after all, he even threw you off."

He then walked inside the clubroom, taking Sena along since he still had his arm around his shoulders. He then put Sena down on a chair and sat on his lap. He wriggled a bit to get comfortable, grinning when he heard the groan that escaped Sena, then opened his laptop.

Kurita just ignored everything and just continued to speak about how happy he was that they got a permanent member. He was stopped when Hiruma spoke, still typing away on his laptop. "We will need more members for the match we have tomorrow. Find at least 3 members or you will receive a punishment."

Kurita nodded then left the clubroom to start his search. The moment the door closed, Hiruma closed the laptop and placed it on the table in front of them. He then straddled Sena and put his arms around his neck. "As for you, get more than 3 members and you will receive a reward."

Sena grinned and wrapped his arms around Hiruma. "Better get the reward ready." He then kissed Hiruma.


End file.
